Roy
by Jordan Cross
Summary: Follow Roy for a day. I suck at summaries, I know. but the story is better, please check it out and review? Rated M because I'm not sure if it qualifies for anything less. Note, this story is not sexual.


Slowly the pitter patter of the rain stirred me from my slumber, slowly the rain woke me up for a dreary day. Most people would be happy and call this a glorious day, others would sleep in but not me. My days are made living hell by the school yard bullies. All of them have Pokémon, strong Pokémon while I have a magikarp. Each day I get pummeled for having such weak Pokémon, by trainer and Pokémon alike. Each day I protect my magikarp from the brutal attacks, which include punches and kicks from the trainers and attacks from the Pokémon. But today is going to be different today I will fight back! Quickly rising I rushed to the shower and cleaned myself, I brushed my teeth and got dressed. Quickly I ran out the door ready to show those bullies not to mess with me or my magikarp. It didn't take long for them to show up and surround me. Quickly one snatched my pokeball and tried to release my magikarp, to bad I already had him hidden in a nearby pond. Slowly the lead bully advanced on me, quickly I tightened my hands into fists. He taunted me, he taunted me by asking, 'why did I choose such a weak Pokémon as a starter.' Quietly at first I replied, because my 'Pokémon will grow stronger and kick your ass.' He replied to me with a swift kick to the groin, quickly I fell to the ground in pain. Slowly as the pain faded away I heard a shout, one that I feared would come. 'Hey I found the weaklings weak Pokémon!' they all left me gathered around my magikarp, kicking at it, quickly I looked away. I feel so useless, looking back I see my magikarp hurt. I lost control, quickly I limbed to my feet. Sprinted to the closest bully and turned him around and punched him in the jaw. He fell, dazed. One down three more to go. I quickly turn to my right and get hit in the jaw as well. As his lips stopped moving I knew this was my last day alive, for the words that came out of his lips were of my demise. 'For that I'm going to kill you, you little prick.' My answer was to turn my head and say. 'I love you magikarp, please be happy without me.' And with that I looked back up to the looming face and spat on it. Almost instantly I felt a pain in my breast, I knew what it was. A knife, they always carried a knife amongst them. Slowly I let my head drop towards my magikarp, to see him crying? Then a bright light, no I couldn't have died yet. No I didn't the pain in my chest tells me that. But the light, it's coming from my, gyarados. He evolved he finally evolved. With that I turned my head back to my bullies, each one standing in fear, which is until my gyarados attacked the nearest one. He was picked up by gyarados's teeth, shook like a rag doll before being thrown into a tree. His three other buddies were dispatched nearly the same way. Blood covered the area in which I lay, at least as far as I can tell. Knowing that it wasn't only my blood makes me happier, but sad that I finally see the light.

Mom's P.O.V

Flicking on the T.V. I was getting worried, my son was normally back by this time. Every now and again he would come home late, but I always knew he was playing with his magikarp. He loved that thing, I honestly don't know why. It was weak, weaker than any other magikarp. But my son loved him, slowly the T.V penetrated my thoughts, as soon as the news lady finished what she was saying I threw up at what I saw, and heard. 'And earlier today, we had a murder and vengeance case. A young boy no older than 12 was killed today. It seems like he had been bullied, and when he struggled against them he was stabbed. Sometime after the events, the boy's gyarados killed said murders taking vengeance on behalf of his now dead trainer, Roy.' The only thought to filter through my head was, 'my sons name is Roy.'

**So, how did you like it? I felt like posting something I could and would actually complete for once. Well, please leave a review? **


End file.
